


I'm a Dad?

by StarrySummers04



Series: Staying Alive [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: James finally tells Severus about Harry's true parentage.Originally uploaded to fanfiction.net in July 2013.





	I'm a Dad?

James Potter's P.O.V

Well, hello again. In case you have forgotten, I'm James Potter and I was the one who gave birth to my son, Harry James Potter, thus meaning he has two fathers. That's me and Severus. By the way, we decided to get back together again, but I never told him the truth about the relationship between me and Lily. I also never told him about the fact that Harry is his son, too. So, I decided to. Today.

"Sev? I need to tell you something important." I began. It was the Christmas holidays and Harry was staying with the Weasley's.

"What is it, love?" He asked.

"It's about the whole ordeal with me and Lily." When I said that, he visibly stiffened.

"Go on."

"Lily and I were never really together. I certainly wasn't in love with her. It was a cover up." I continued.

"What would you need to hide?" He asked.

"Not long after we broke up, I found out that I was pregnant and didn't know how to tell you."

"I'm a dad? We have a child together?" Sev checked.

"Yes, and I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." I replied, trying not to cry. Sev moved to sit beside me and wrap me in his arms.

"You don't need to apologise. If you had told me at the time, there was every chance that Voldemort could have found out. You did the right thing by keeping it to yourself. Thank you." He whispered into my hair.


End file.
